The Speeding Carriage
by Mia5
Summary: M/R Marguerite finds her long lost family and love


The Speeding Carriage  
  
I never thought I could be this happy. My life up until a year and a half go was a living hell. I never thought I could have all that I have now: a beautiful house, a darling baby girl, and a loving and devoted husband. A year and a half ago, I never knew when the next time was that I was going to eat or sleep. I went from job to job never really sure if I was going to survive. It all changed one day when I was almost killed by a runaway carriage. I was walking down the street trying to get to the tavern that I worked in, before I was too late. I have to admit that I probably was not paying as much attention as I should have been when I was crossing the street. The next thing I knew I heard a man shouting for me to get out the way, when I looked up I saw a white carriage being pulled by four beautiful grays coming straight at me. I did not have a chance to get fully out of the way, and the horse clipped my shoulder sending me to the ground. I hit my head really hard and blacked out. The last thing I remember was thinking I was going to die. When I woke up I remember feeling softness underneath me, but I could not remember what happened. All I cared about was that I was warm and felt oddly safe. When I finally opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. Just as I was about to get up a little old man came in. He was carrying a tray full of food, He placed on the table next to the bed and said to me, "My dear girl, you've had a nasty bump on your head, you've been unconscious for almost two days now." "Really? Two days. That's amazing. I hit my head that hard?" "Yes, you did and I'm afraid it was all my fault." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You see," the old man began, "It was my carriage that hit you. I was late for an important business meeting and I guess my driver was going too fast and he couldn't stop in time and he accidentally hit you. I'm terribly sorry." "It's okay, no permanent damage was done." I then smiled at her to reassure her that I was really okay. At that he went to the big windows to draw back the heavy drapes. It was then that I had a chance to look around the room. It was one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. There was a winged chair by an enormous fireplace and next to that was a table made of fine oak wood. From there, I could cross the room to find a beautiful armoire. Then to the right of that were two floor length windows. Next, was a canapé bed and on each side of the bed were to night stands, each with a candle holder on them. I knew then that I was in a house of a person who had great wealth. The man came back over to the bed and sat on the edge and said, "Forgive me, I don't know where my manners have gone to, I am Lord Arthur Summerlee of Southforke. And you are?" "My name is Marguerite." "Welcome to my home Marguerite, I hope your stay will be comfortable, if you need anything just ring the bell and one of my maids will come to assist you." "I don't want to be a burden, Milord" "You are no burden at all Marguerite; it's the least I can do after almost killing you. You must eat, would you like to eat in bed or get up and sit at the table?" "Well, I feel like I've been lying down for so long, I guess I will try the table." "That's a good girl, here let me help you." At that Lord Summerlee pulled the covers back to reveal my legs. He gasped when he saw the birth mark on my calf. He looked at me strangely and I tried to cover it up. He stuttered, "Hav . Have you always carried this birth mark?" "Yes," I replied, "Ever since I can remember." "Do you now what this means, Marguerite?" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head no. He went on, "This means that you are the long lost daughter of Lord and Lady George Challenger and my granddaughter, Lady Marguerite Summerlee." "No," I replied. "It can not be! How could this be?" Lord Summerlee then explained to me that my parents were spies for the British government. They were on a mission to find who was behind a plot to kill the king. They found out who the assassin was and saved the king but not before the assassin killed both my parents. I was then taken to a ally and left there to die. My grandfather never was able to find me, although he tried very hard. He went on to explain that the man who was behind the plot was never captured but went into hiding. I was seven years old when this happened. I did not remember any of it before now. However now that my grandfather had told me of it, I started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened. I also remembered that I was there when my parents were killed, I remembered the face of the evil man who killed them. When I told my grandfather that I knew what the killer looked like, he told me to try to forget the man and be happy that we had found each other. I did as I was told and did not think of him anymore. Not realizing that I was putting myself in danger by doing so. Weeks past and my grandfather and I started to get to know each other better. We had a great relationship and it was like I had never been missing. He came to me one day and told me that he was going to sponsor me in the ton; and hopefully I would find a husband. He then told me that I would have to have some dresses made. I agreed, not knowing what I was getting myself into. The next day the dressmaker came with about ten servants carrying mounds and mounds of fabric. I stood for what seemed like hours as the dressmaker poked and prodded me. Finally, we were done for the day. This went on for about a week. When all the measurements were made and my dress came I was finally read to go to my first ball. The night of the first ball came. I was so excited, I could not sit still. I was dressed in a gown of white silk with peach roses sown to the top and bottom of my gown. My hair was up in a high pony tail with curls that sprawled down my back. I had never worn anything as beautiful as this before. When we arrived at the ball I was so nervous. I kept on wondering if I would say and do the right thing. We made it to the door and as my name was announced it seemed like everyone in the room turned to look at me. I was so self- conscious but I was glad my grandfather was there to support me. It made it a lot easier. We walked around the ball room for a little while talking to my grandfather's friends. Then the crowd parted in front of me and I saw him, the man of my dreams. He was tall and handsome with brown hair and the greenest eyes you have ever seen, I could have drown in them. He looked at me and we held each others gaze for what felt like an eternity. Then we began to gravitate toward each other. He said, "Hello, my name is Lord John Roxton and I was wondering if you would like to waltz with me." I replied, "I'm Lady Marguerite Summerlee and there is nothing that I would like more." We danced all of the waltzes together that night, even though it was not proper in the eyes of society. We felt such a strong connection that we just could not leave each others side. When the night came to an end we were reluctant to leave each other but he promised to call on me in the morning. On my way out I bumped in to a man, he said, "Excuse me." As did I, but then we looked in to each others faces and I realized that he was the man who killed my parents. At the same time I think he realized who I was. He backed away from me and practically ran for the door. I turned to my grandmother and asked, "Who was that man?" "He is Lord Ned Malone, Why do you ask?" I did not want to upset my grandmother so I said I was just wondering. The next day I received a note that said 'I know who you are, I will get you when the time is right. -LNM.' I was terrified but as I was about to go tell my grandfather, Lord John came and I put the note on my desk and forgot all about. We spent every waking moment with each other for the next four weeks. We were always together and I knew we loved each other deeply. Finally, he asked me to marry him, of course I said yes. My grandfather said the best way to announce our betrothal to the ton was to have a ball at our house. I agreed entirely. We spent another two weeks planning it. It was going to be the most splendid night of my life, but as the night was drawing near I could not help but get this horrible feeling of foreboding. The night finally came and everything started off well. I looked splendid in my robin's egg blue dress and diamond necklace that John gave me as an engagement present. I looked after our guests and made sure everything was going perfect. About half way through the night I had just come back from checking on the wine supply when the butler gave me a note and told me it was from a gentleman. I only knew one man, and I thought nothing of it. The note read, 'Meet me on the balcony.' I was so excited I went to the balcony as fast as I could. When I got out there, nobody was there. I thought John was playing a joke on me so I stepped out a little farther on the balcony. That was my first mistake for the doors suddenly closed behind me and I found myself alone with none other then my worst enemy, Lord Ned Malone. He pointed a gun at me and said, "Well, Lady Marguerite, it's nice to see you again, I thought I had taken care of you fourteen years ago." I replied, "What can I say I'm say I'm a survivor." He waved the gun towards the steps that lead into the garden and said, "If you would be so kind as to take a stroll with me I would be ever so happy." What could I do, if I screamed he would shoot me, if I ran he would shoot me, and if I stayed, he would shoot me. My only chance was to follow his orders for now and hope that someone would come to save me. After walking for about five minutes, we stopped in a small part of the garden that was surrounded on three sides by rose bushes. "Finally," He said, "I will be able to kill the only witness that can lead to my involvement in the king's assignation plot." He lifted his gun and pointed at my heart. "Goodbye" he said evilly. I closed my eyes and heard the loud bang of the gun going off. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for the bullet to hit me. When it did not, I opened my eyes and looked down at my chest to see that I was not bleeding. I looked up to see John standing over Lord Malone's body. He then came to me and held me in a tight embrace. "Why did you not tell me you were in danger?" he asked. "I guess it slipped my mind, I was to wrapped up in our relationship that I totally forgot he threatened my life." He squeezed me tight and said, "I love you with all my heart." "I love you, too." I said in reply. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord Malone lift his gun and point it a John's back. I spun as around as fast as I could, just as the gun went off. The bullet hit me and I fell to the ground. John then shot Lord Malone again, this time killing him for good. He bent down next to me and brought me up in to his arms. He was crying and said, "What have you done?" I smiled up at him through the pain and said, "I'll always love you." The last thing I remembered was him screaming, "No, you can't die on me Marguerite, wake up, WAKE UP," then I passed out from the pain. Four days later I woke up in my bed to find John and my grandfather at my side. They smiled at me and told me the story of how I was brought up here to my bed and how the doctor told them that I would surely die by nights end, but miraculously I survived. It took me two months to gain back my strength. The following week after I was fully recovered, John and I were married. Ten months later we were blessed with the arrival of our first child, Lady Veronica. As I sit in my garden with Veronica at my feet I know that my life is truly blessed and I thank God everyday for sending me the speeding carriage, for without out it I would not know this great happiness and the meaning of true love. 


End file.
